1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which executes a printing operation applied to a film-like printing body and a mounting operation of parts in accordance with a continuous process.
2. Conventional Art
In a conventional continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which executes a printing operation applied to a film-like printing body and a mounting operation of parts, there is not provided a tensioning means for applying a tension to the film-like printing body in each of the processing steps.
Accordingly, for example, in a printing step, a printing agent is insufficiently applied, or a profile of the applied printing agent becomes indistinct. Further, in the parts mounting step, there is easily generated a matter that the parts are incompletely connected, the parts are shifted from a regular position, or the like.
Further, the film-like printing body is fed by one pitch after the process is finished in each of the steps, however, this is conventionally achieved on the basis of a take-up operation by means of a take-up unit which is positioned at the last of each of the processing units. Further, in this case, it is necessary to pull a good length of film-like printing body at a time, and accordingly a considerable resistance is applied.
Accordingly, the film-like printing body is wound up while being strongly pulled at a time when the film-like printing body is taken up by a take-up reel in a take-up unit, and the wound film-like printing body is wound up in a considerably strong manner.
Further, in order to prevent the parts mounted on the film-like printing body from being crushed at a time of taking up the film-like printing body, a dummy tape having a suitable thickness is interposed between the respective layers of the wound film-like printing body along a longitudinal direction thereof, however, since the wound film-like printing body is wound up in a considerably strong manner as mentioned above, an interval between the respective layers of the wound film-like printing body becomes narrow on some occasions, so that the mounted parts may be deformed or the connection parts may come off.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a continuous printing and mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body which applies a suitable tension to a film-like printing body to be processed in each of steps such as a printing step, a parts mounting step and the like, and feeds the film-like printing body by one pitch after finishing the process in each of the steps all at once by the same stroke by using a plurality of tension apparatuses which are respectively arranged between the processing units in the respective steps in correspondence to a take-up operation by a take-up unit, whereby a whole of the conventional problems can be solved.
Then, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a continuous printing mounting apparatus for a film-like printing body comprising:
a supply unit for a film-like printing body;
a printing unit which applies printing to the film-like printing body;
a part mounting unit which mounts parts on the printed film-like printing body;
a heating unit which heats the parts mounted film-like printing body; and
a take-up unit for the film-like printing body which mounts the parts thereon and is heated,
wherein the units are sequentially arranged along a moving direction of the film-like printing body, tension apparatuses which apply a tension to the film-like printing body during a process of the film-like printing body and are capable of automatically feeding out the processed film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke are arranged between the respective units among the supply unit, the printing unit, the parts mounting unit and the heating unit, and a tension apparatus which makes common cause in applying a tension to the film-like printing body during the process of the film-like printing body performed by the heating unit and automatically feeds out the film-like printing body after the process by a predetermined stroke is arranged between the heating unit and the take-up unit.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as each of the tension apparatuses which are arranged between the respective units among the supply unit, the printing unit, the parts mounting unit and the heating unit, it is desirable to employ a structure constituted by a frame-like supporting table which is mounted to an upper portion of a base table so as to move upward and downward at a suitable timing and has a cover, a tension clamp which is arranged in a front end side in a moving direction of the film-like printing body on an upper surface of the frame-like supporting table, is mounted so as to move along the moving direction of the film-like printing body and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in a width direction at a suitable timing, a suitable pushing means for pushing the tension clamp to a front side in the moving direction of the film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke, a tension coil spring which energizes the tension clamp pushed by a cylinder toward a direction of being pulled back and has a suitable elasticity, a fixing clamp which is arranged in a rear side of the tension clamp in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table so as to be close to the tension clamp and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing, a feeding clamp which is arranged in a rear end side in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table, is mounted so as to move along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing and feeds out the processed film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke, a suitable moving means for moving the feeding clamp at a predetermined timing, in a predetermined direction and by a predetermined stroke along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, and a fixing clamp which is arranged in a rear side of the feeding clamp in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table so as to be close to the feeding clamp, and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the pushing means for the tension clamp, it is desirable to employ a cylinder which is fixed to the frame-like supporting table along the moving direction of the film-like printing body.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the moving means for the feeding clamp, it is desirable to employ a moving means constituted by a screw shaft which is arranged along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, a connection plate which is connected to a supporting body of the feeding clamp provided with a screw hole engaging with the screw shaft, and a drive motor which is fixed to the frame-like supporting table and connected to the screw shaft.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the tension apparatus which is arranged between the heating unit and the take-up unit, it is desirable to employ a structure constituted by a frame-like supporting table which is mounted to an upper portion of a base table so as to move upward and downward at a suitable timing and has a cover, a fixing clamp which is arranged in a front end side in a moving direction of the film-like printing body on an upper surface of the frame-like supporting table and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in a width direction at a suitable timing, a feeding clamp which is arranged in a rear end side in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table, is mounted so as to move along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing and feeds out the processed film-like printing body by a predetermined stroke, a suitable moving means for moving the feeding clamp at a predetermined timing, in a predetermined direction and by a predetermined stroke along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, and a fixing clamp which is arranged in a rear side of the feeding clamp in the moving direction of the film-like printing body on the upper surface of the frame-like supporting table so as to be close to the feeding clamp, and clamps both end portions of the film-like printing body in the width direction at a suitable timing.
Further, in the structure mentioned above, as the moving means for the feeding clamp, it is desirable to employ a moving means constituted by a screw shaft which is arranged along the moving direction of the film-like printing body, a connection plate which is connected to a supporting body of the feeding clamp provided with a screw hole engaging with the screw shaft, and a drive motor which is fixed to the frame-like supporting table and connected to the screw shaft.